A love story
by spobyfan90210
Summary: Spencer and Toby's beginning


**Dear Diary**

_I don't know what to do about Alex anymore. He's hardly ever around and when he is he's cold and distant. Like he doesn't care if we're together or not. Honestly I don't know if we even are together. I still love him and want to help him but he keeps pushing me away. I don't know how much more I can take. He won't tell me what's going on. Everything is such a secret. I miss him. Then there's Toby. I really really don't know what to do about him. He's been so sweet to me. The other day he picked me up from school. It was weird. He was just there. Out of the blue. Standing by his car. He's got a really sexy car. Everything about Toby Cavanaugh is sexy but GAH! I can't go there. I love Alex! Anyway I have to get ready for the pep rally. First game of senior year tonight. Yay?!_

_More later._

Spencer closed her diary and set it aside. Thinking about Alex now made her sad. She missed him badly but she wasn't going to let that ruin her mood. It was the first pep rally of her senior year and she was determined to enjoy it. Plus the game following was an easy win. Spencer heard a knock on the door and thought it was Hanna to pick her up but when she opened the door no one was there. She looked around hoping to catch whoever was walking away. Instead she found 2 single roses. One red and one white, her school colours, with a note. "Good luck tonight. I'll be in the stands cheering you on, Toby." Elena couldn't help smiling, but a small part of her wished they were from Alex.

The home side of the football stadium was packed full of students, teachers, parents and most of the town. Spencer scanned the crowed looking for Alex although she knew he wouldn't be there. Spencer found Toby smiling down at her. He was amazingly handsome. Spencer smiled back and waved.

"Who are you waving at Spencer?" One of the other cheerleaders asked

"Huh? Oh just a friend." She replied.

Toby smiled at her reply. He of course heard every word. Even from where he was sitting. He could also see that she had his flowers with her.

"Who are the flowers from?" Aria asked, "Alex?"

"Um, No they are from Toby actually." Spencer said putting one to her nose and taking a sniff.

"Ooo Toby huh." Aria teased taking the rose from her.

"Yes Aria, Toby. Don't read anything into it. He's just being a friend." Spencer said glancing toward where Toby sat. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the cheerleaders. Which she thought was odd for a guy.

"He's really hot." Spencer heard someone say.

"Very hot." Hanna said.

"And those eyes. Omg they are so blue." Aria gushed.

It was hard for Toby not to laugh at the girls. He looked towards Spencer and caught her eye. Their eyes met and he swore he saw a sparkle there. Spencer smiled at him again. Toby's heart beat faster. Then Hanna broke their contact and she looked away from him.

"Spencer the game it starting are you going to cheer or stare at Toby the whole game?" Hanna teased

"I'm not staring at him! Just cheer and shut up!"

Now Toby had to laugh to himself. He didn't mean to make Spencer flustered. He liked her a lot but he didn't want to pressure her. He'd take his time with her. Hard as it was for him to admit she still had feelings for his brother.

Just as Spencer predicted Rosewood High won the game and as was tradition the whole team and cheer squad was packing into cars to go celebrate at the grill for pizza and partying. Toby had to rush through the crowd to catch up to Spencer before she was gone.

"Spencer!" He called over a sea of people.

Spencer heard her name but didn't know who was calling her. She looked around and saw Toby waving her down. "Hang on guys I'll be right back"

"Hey I was trying to catch up to you" Toby said

"Hey Toby. Thanks for the flowers."

"Just a little something for good luck. So, ah, what are you doing now?"

"Oh um, the team and everyone are going to the grill."

"Oh I see."

There was a little quiet awkwardness between them. Something that Toby wasn't use to. What was it that this girl did to him?

Spencer smiled, "Toby would you like to come?"

"Sure. I mean if you don't think your friends would mind."

Spencer laughed, "No it's not a problem. Come on."

"We can take my car Spencer. I can drop you off at home after."

"Ok sure. Just let me tell everyone."

Toby waited at his car for her. He was thinking. Maybe if this night went well he'd ask her out on a real date. Would she go? He wasn't sure. The worst that could happen is she'd say no.

"Ok I'm ready"

"Ok let's go" Toby opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said smiling. Toby's heart did a back flip. "Are you sure you want to do this Toby? It's just going to be a bunch of high school kids."

"Yeah I don't mind. It'll be fun to see what you kids are doing these days." he said laughing.

"Gees you say that like it was sooooo long ago that you were 17. How old are you anyway Toby?"

"How old you think I am?"

"Hmm I don't know. 20?"

"Actually you're right"

Toby and Spencer spent a couple hours having a good time with her friends who seemed to like him. He was fun and easy going. He got along well with her guy friends. They played pool and danced.

"Spencer we're going to the bathroom." Hanna said.

"Ok coming. Be right back Toby."

"Why do girls do that?" Andrew asked

"So they can talk about us guys." Toby said taking his shot at the pool table.

"For real?" Andrew said.

"Of course. Right now they are in there talking about me. That's not an ego trip. I'm the new guy around here. I'm here with Spencer. The girls want the dirt." Toby took another shot and missed.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. Hey I'm Caleb. Nice to meet you."

"You too man." Toby said shaking hands

The girls came back to the tables talking but stopped when they reached the guys.

"Toby it's getting late do you mind if we go?"

"Sure no problem. Nice to meet all of you." Toby helped Spencer get her jacket on and they left the grill. "Did you have fun?" He asked once they were in the car.

"Yes I did. Thanks for coming. Did you have fun?"

"I actually did. You're friends are cool."

"Yeah they are. I was surprised that you asked me to dance."

"Why is that?" Toby asked

"I could never get Alex to dance. I'd almost have to force him."

"Oh I see. Well, Alex and I are a lot different."

"I'm beginning to see that."

They road in silence the rest of the way to Spencer's house. Spencer thinking about Alex and Toby and how different they were. Especially now. She glanced at Toby. He was so cute. Unbelievably cute. She didn't realize she was staring until he glanced over at her. She quickly looked away.

Toby smiled. She was so cute. He pulled into the driveway of Spencer's house, got out to open her door and walked her to the front door.

"Thanks for coming tonight. I had a good time. Thanks again for the flowers."

"It was my pleasure. I had a good time. Listen can I ask you something?"

"Sure I guess so."

"Well, We get along pretty well don't you think?"

Spencer laughed. "I think so"

"That wasn't my question. What I was wondering is," Toby stalled.

"Yes Toby?"

"Spencer, Will you go out with me? On a real date. Just you and me?"

"Oh...I...Toby...I don't know...I don't even know what's going on with Alex and I."

"Oh, yeah, it's ok. Well I better go. I'll see you later." Toby smiled and kissed Spencer's cheek.

Spencer chewed her lower lip as she watched Toby walk back to his car. She really did want to go out with him. He'd just taken her by surprise. "Toby!"

"Yeah"

"Ask me again"

Toby closed the car door and walked back to her. "will you go out with me?"

"Yes"

Toby smiled his crooked smile. "Um great! Then how about tomorrow night?"

"Perfect"

"Great. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK night."

"Good night Spencer."

Spencer got ready for bed and sat thinking about Alex. She did want to go out with Toby. He was nice and cute and if she were honest with herself her feelings for Alex were fading the longer he stayed away from her. She picked up her phone and looked through her text messages. The last one she'd gotten from Alex was 2 weeks ago. The last call 10 days ago. How long was she going to wait? She scrolled through her contacts and pushed his number. It started ringing. 2 rings, 3 rings, 4 rings and then voicemail.

"It's me Alex; I just wanted to hear your voice. I've left you a dozen messages but you never answer them. I guess I'll take the hint. I won't bother you again. I love you Alex and I miss you." Spencer hung up and threw her phone across the room. Then cried herself to sleep.


End file.
